A Taste of Kink
by anontwih00r
Summary: Twikink Prompt: "E/B, J/A While hanging out one night it is revealed that Bella is not adventurous in the bedroom but would like to learn to be. E/J/A decide there's no time like the present." Dirty sexin', AH, M/F, M/F/M, F/F


**Prompt:** Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice - AH - While hanging out one night it is revealed that Bella is not adventurous in the bedroom but would like to learn to be. E/J/A decide there's no time like the present. Remember: this is group sex so everyone should get off but the focus should be on pushing Bella to try new dirty things. Bonus points if B gets DP from boys while eating out Alice.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Contains straight up fucking of the kink variety. Includes sex with multiple partners (M/F, M/F/M, F/F) and multiple orgasms. I make no apology for the latter. Also, this is obviously a fantasy, and as such, I didn't include pesky things like condoms or cleaning up after wild, raunchy, dirty sex. If it makes you feel better, you can imagine it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, next question." Alice leaned forward and picked a card from the game the four of us were playing. The questions ranged from silly to serious to downright dirty, and I couldn't help but blush every time a sexual question came up. "Oh, it's a good one. What's the most adventurous place you've ever had sex?"<p>

She looked to Jasper to answer and took a drink from her glass of wine. A slow smile spread across his face, obviously thinking back to the situation. "Definitely in the stairwell at school, in between classes. Remember that one, babe?" The heated look he sent Alice had me shifting uncomfortably in my place. Their sexual energy was off the charts, and though we'd been friends for years, I still felt awkward around them sometimes.

"Oh, I remember. I also remember . . . " She leaned into Jasper, whispering something in his ear. His eyes glazed over, his lips parted and his cheeks grew flushed. With no concern that Edward and I were sitting on the couch across from them, he reached down to adjust his clearly visible hard-on as Alice continued whispering what I could only assume were incredibly graphic things in his ear.

I looked over to Edward and could feel the heat settle on my face. He gave me a knowing smile and leaned in for a kiss. Just as his tongue brushed over my lips, Alice's voice filled the room.

"Okay, Bella, it's your turn."

I pulled back from Edward, licking my lips. Even after a year together, and now living together, I still couldn't get enough of his taste. Reluctantly, I turned toward Alice. "Um, the most adventurous place?" I looked down to my lap, knowing that my answer was nowhere near the caliber that everyone else's was going to be. I took a tentative sip of my wine, attempting to buy myself some time to respond. When nothing new miraculously came to mind, I finally said, "Uh, maybe . . . in the shower?"

As nothing but silence met my announcement, I raised my eyes to Alice and Jasper who were staring at me with disbelief on their faces.

"Seriously, Bella? The shower? That's like an everyday occurrence for us," Jasper informed me.

I feigned nonchalance with a shrug but couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by my lack of sexual adventurousness.

Edward pulled me tighter into his side. "Bella's more of a strictly-bedroom kind of girl. Though that time in the shower was fucking hot." He winked to me, his smile meant to reassure, but it just reminded me of how naïve I was to all things sexual, especially compared to these three.

Straightening my spine, I said, "Well, it's not like I wouldn't be interested in being more . . . _bold_in the bedroom—or not in the bedroom, as the case may be. I just don't know where to start."

In what was meant to be a helpful voice, Alice said, "When Jas and I decided to try new things, we started talking about our fantasies. Have you guys ever done that?"

I glanced over to my boyfriend. Quietly, I admitted, "Edward has told me some of his."

"What about you?" Alice asked.

Not used to this level of intimately private discussions, I knew my face was still a vibrant red as I shook my head.

Obviously not aware of my decreasing comfort, Jasper asked, "Do you have any, Bella?"

Snorting, I said, "Of course I do. Just because I haven't _done_all that much doesn't mean I don't think about it or have curiosities."

Edward's hand stilled on my shoulder, the fingers that were tracing mindless patterns pausing against my skin. "Wait, so . . . " He cleared his throat, and I swear I could feel the heat of his gaze burning into the side of my head. "You have . . . curiosities?"

I laughed, turning my head to look at him. "Well, yeah. Doesn't everyone? They're just, you know, food for thought—when I need a little extra push—if you know what I mean. It's not anything I've ever thought about actually acting on."

"So, what, um, what kind of things are you curious about?"

I looked at Edward, then slid my eyes to our two best friends sitting on the love seat across from us. Returning my attention to Edward, I said quietly, "Are you sure you want to talk about this right now?"

"Oh, come on, Bella," Alice interjected, obviously hearing me. "We're your best friends."

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my eyes to Edward briefly before averting my gaze. "Okay." I swallowed, trying to control the nervous shake of my voice. "Well, I've, um, fantasized about being with another woman."

A hushed curse came from Edward at the same time Jasper said, "That shit's hot."

Alice laughed, slapping Jasper playfully on the chest. Turning to me, she said, "Don't mind him, Bella. That's one of his fantasies, seeing two girls together."

"I think that's in pretty much every dude's top three," Edward agreed with a nod.

I turned my widened eyes to him. "It is?"

"Fuck yeah," he answered without hesitation.

Lowering my voice, I said, "You never told me that when you talked about what turns you on."

He shrugged, then leaned in to kiss me. "I never thought you'd be into something like that. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Pulling me closer, he placed his lips to my ear, his voice a low rumble meant only for me. "But hearing that you've thought about licking another girl's pussy? I'm hard as a fucking rock, baby."

To illustrate his point, he pulled my hand to his lap, letting me feel the hard ridge of his cock in his jeans. His teeth nipped at the sensitive space just below my ear, and my nipples tightened in response to his actions and his words. Edward had always been a dirty talker, and I'd always secretly reveled in it. Though with the response my body had to him and his words, I was sure it wasn't much of a secret to him.

So lost in the reactions Edward was coaxing from my body, I'd almost forgotten that we weren't alone in our apartment until Alice quietly admitted, "One of mine is watching Jas fuck another girl."

Surprised, I turned my attention back to her, certain my eyes were twice their normal size. "Seriously? Wow." I shook my head. "I don't think I could handle seeing Edward do that." I looked back to him, my lower lip held between my teeth. "I know it's hypocritical," I said hesitantly, "but being with two guys is another of mine." I didn't know if the three glasses of wine I'd had were finally catching up with me, but suddenly it didn't seem so hard to share this stuff with them. With boldness I didn't normally feel, I added, "At the same time."

"Jesus, Bella, you are killing me," Edward groaned, his head falling to the back of the couch.

Incredulous, I asked, "That would turn you on?"

With his head still resting against the couch, he turned to face me. Lifting one shoulder, he said, "I've never really thought about it before. But after hearing that it's one of yours? Yeah, I can't stop picturing it."

As liquid courage coursed through my veins, I leaned toward him, lowering my voice as I asked, "And who are you picturing me with?"

I watched as Edward raised his head, his eyes darting to Jasper. Looking toward our two best friends, I saw Alice's lips curved up at the corners, a calculating look on her face as she glanced at each of us in turn. The room was suddenly thick with tension. My nipples were hard, my pussy throbbing.

"You guys think we're drunk enough for this?"

As we looked at one another, we all knew what Alice was really asking. And I also knew that it was asked mostly for my benefit. Of everyone here, I was the least experienced, the most vanilla in the bedroom. And I was sick of being that. I wanted to experience something new, and since the opportunity was staring me in the face, who was I to turn it down? If my boyfriend was okay with it, then I had no reason to say no.

Turning to Edward, I gauged his reaction. His eyes were heavy with lust, his lips parted as his tongue swept slowly across his lower lip. A seductive smile curved his lips, whether meant to be comforting or cocky, I wasn't sure, but either way it was all the answer I needed.

Still looking at Edward, I nodded my head in response to Alice's question. "I am."

Barely waiting for the words to leave my mouth, Edward wrapped his fingers around the nape of my neck as he pulled me to him. His lips were on mine in the next instant, his kiss hard and demanding as his tongue swept into my mouth, pulsing wetly against mine. His hands were everywhere, frantic and hungry, like he couldn't touch enough of me. With a frustrated groan, he grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap, adjusting my legs so I was straddling him.

Gripping hard on my ass, he pulled me forward, his cock nestled directly between my legs. The contact tore a rough moan from my throat, only spurring Edward on further. His fingers delved under my shirt, his hands lifting the fabric up my body and over my head. Breaking the kiss only long enough to rid myself of the shirt, he tossed it to the side and pulled me back to him. I vaguely registered the sounds of Alice and Jasper on the love seat, soft moans and wet kisses filling the air.

Edward nipped at my lips before moving along my jaw until he reached my ear. His tongue flicked out against my earlobe, then he pulled it into his mouth. While his fingers worked on the clasp of my bra, I slipped my hands under his shirt, my palms running along his abs and chest as I pushed to rid him of the material. Once my bra was undone, Edward reached back to tug at the neck of his shirt, pulling it off as I slipped the bra off my arms. And then we were chest to chest, bare skin pressed against each other, and I couldn't hold back my sigh.

"You feel so good," he said, moaning as my nipples brushed his flesh. His hands dug into my ass while he ground his cock into my sex. He caught my lips in another frenzied kiss, his tongue sweeping into my mouth.

The thought of what we were doing, what we were _about_to do, had me already so close to orgasm. Never in a million years did I think I'd get a chance at one of my fantasies, let alone have the guts to actually act on it.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Jasper and Alice had moved from the love seat until I felt a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. The contact startled me, causing me to break the kiss with Edward.

"Just me," Jasper murmured against my skin, immediately continuing to brush his lips across my back. "Tell me how you like to be touched, Bella."

He was soft, tentative almost, and I appreciated that he was taking things slowly with me. I had no idea what I'd feel once I actually had two different men caressing me at once. Fear? Anxiety? Nervousness? Sure, having them both touch me at the same time was strange, something different than I'd ever felt before. But instead of any of those other worries bombarding me, all I felt was overwhelming sensuality; it was erotic as hell.

"Just like that," I whispered, leaning back toward his mouth.

Glancing over, I saw Alice sitting next to us on the couch, her back resting against the arm. She was down to just her panties, her breasts bare. One hand played with a nipple, tugging and twisting, while the other was hidden beneath the fabric of her underwear as she touched herself. Her eyes were glazed, her breathing heavy as she watched us. I'd thought it might be awkward, the actual mechanics of everything, but I quickly forgot all that when Edward ducked his head and took my nipple in his mouth. At the same time, Jasper reached around and pinched the other one between his fingers, and suddenly I was lost in a wave of lust.

Moaning, I tipped my head back, resting it against Jasper's shoulder. Jesus, if it felt this good and we hadn't even got to the main parts, I was sure I was going to explode when that finally happened.

Almost as if reading my mind, Edward reached down and pulled at the button of my jeans. Jasper's hands settled on my hips, pulling me back to stand. Together, the two of them worked my jeans and panties off my legs. I reached behind me, blindly feeling for Jasper. My fingers brushed against the smooth skin of his abdomen until I trailed down, expecting to come in contact with the cotton of his boxers. Instead, my fingers brushed through wiry hair until I reached the hard length of him.

Jasper sucked in a breath as I tentatively wrapped my hand around it and stroked from base to tip. Still facing Edward, I watched as he quickly undressed, his focus intent on Jasper and me. Once he was naked, he extended his hand, reaching for me as he tugged me toward his body.

"Bedroom?"

With a final stroke to Jasper's cock, I nodded and allowed Edward to pull me toward our room, sure that Jasper and Alice were following behind us. Once inside, Edward gestured for me to lay perpendicular on the mattress. With my legs bent and hanging over the side, I lay back, only vaguely aware of Alice and Jasper coming into the room. Before I could form a coherent thought, Edward's mouth was on my pussy, his tongue delving between my folds, immediately seeking out my clit.

My moan echoed in the room as the bed dipped beside me. With one hand clutched in Edward's hair, holding him to my sex, I turned my head to the side, finding Alice lying next to me. Her head was pressed back into the mattress, her eyes closed and mouth parted in ecstasy. Jasper's lips were on her breast, a nipple sucked into his mouth. As if sensing my attention, he lifted his eyes to me, his tongue still playing against Alice's nipple. His gaze was intense, heated, and spoke of so many things the night would bring.

With his attention on me, heat coursed through my body, my orgasm rushing up on me without warning. I came, pulsing against Edward's tongue as my eyes stayed locked on Jasper's. Still feeling the delicious waves washing over my body, I watched with rapt attention as Jasper lifted his head from Alice's body. He leaned toward me slowly, allowing me enough time to turn away if I so wished. Instead, with my boyfriend's mouth still playing against my pussy, my lips connected with another man's.

Jasper's kiss was different than Edward's, slower, more sensual, and I basked in the new sensation as Jasper's tongue slid against mine. Lost in the kiss with Jasper, I didn't notice the loss of Edward's tongue until I felt his cock sliding against my wetness, his hand gripping my upper thigh. With my mouth opened to Jasper, I moaned, almost overwhelmed at the barrage of feelings.

"Jasper," Alice said, pulling his attention from me. Breaking our kiss, he turned his head and looked down at her. With lust filled eyes, her cheeks flushed with heat, she admitted, "I want to watch you fuck her."

Oh, Jesus. Alice's soft demand had suddenly made this so real. The thought of being with someone besides my boyfriend was terrifying.

And exhilarating. _Freeing_.

Edward leaned over me, his cock still playing against my pussy as his lips rested on mine. His tongue ran across my lower lip, his breath mingling with mine. "I want to watch, too," he said, so softly I knew it was meant only for me. "I want to see him buried in your pussy while you suck me off."

I sucked in a breath, my eyes locked on his. I could see the truth in his statement, the heat of his gaze burning into me. He wanted this, badly. And the pulse of my pussy, the incessant throb of my clit told me I wanted it, too.

The mattress shifted under me, and Alice moved to sit at the top of the bed, her back against the headboard. She'd rid herself of her panties and was now sitting with her legs spread, her fingers stroking over her sex. With the exception of porn, I'd never seen another pussy besides my own, and I couldn't help but stare. Hers was bare, not even a thin strip of hair at the top like I had. As my eyes stayed focus on her fingers caressing her folds, I was surprised by the urge I had; I wanted—_needed_—to feel the smoothness of her on my fingers. On my lips and tongue.

When I looked up to her face, her eyes were focused on the side of the bed, no doubt locked on Jasper. Edward lifted his body from mine, moving to the side and settling on his knees beside my head. As Edward gripped himself in his hand, stroking from base to tip, Jasper's fingers trailed up my inner thigh, pausing just before my pussy. Involuntarily, my hips rolled, seeking out more contact. He obliged, his fingers playing through my slippery folds before I felt the head of a cock pressed against my sex.

As my eyes rolled back in my head, a moan floating up from my mouth, I felt the silky softness of Edward against my lips.

Rubbing his cock across my mouth, he said, "Open up, baby."

I extended my tongue, flicking it against the slit and around the head. I tasted myself on him, and I wondered idly if that was what Alice would taste like. The thought made me groan, and I opened my mouth to accept all of Edward. He pushed forward, filling my mouth at the same time that the tip of Jasper's cock pushed inside me.

I gasped, my pussy throbbing with need as Jasper slowly filled me. He wasn't as big as Edward, but he still filled me deliciously as he slid deep. The knowledge that I was getting fucked by someone else as my boyfriend watched fueled a heat deep inside me. My pussy clenched around Jasper, his answering groan filling the room.

"Jesus, Bella." His strokes were slow, measured, his fingers pressed harshly into the flesh of my hips.

I could hear Alice's heavy breathing and sporadic whimpers to my left. With my mouth still full of Edward, I sucked harder, needing all of him. I was lost in sensation overload; I wanted to feel everything, taste everything, touch everyone. As my right hand gripped the base of Edward's cock, I reached out my left hand, feeling blindly for Alice.

My fingers traced up the smooth skin of her leg to her inner thigh. Since my head was still turned to Edward, I couldn't see what I was doing to Alice, but her hand gripped mine, guiding me to her pussy. She was wet, her entire sex coated with her arousal. My fingers slipped easily around her lips, my exploration slow and deliberate. Eventually, I dipped between her folds, tracing along the seam until I reached the top. Her moan let me know when I'd found her clit, and I concentrated all my efforts on it. I had no idea how she liked to be touched, but I did what got me off, alternating between small, tight circles and flicking back and forth against her clit. The position I was in made it awkward to touch her precisely, but I fumbled through until she was arching and panting from my touch.

Edward's hands were everywhere: tracing over my face, between my breasts, lightly pinching my nipples. As he trailed his hand down my stomach, I knew he was headed to my pussy. I also knew with certainty that he could see everything Jasper was doing to me. As Edward's finger brushed against my clit, Jasper pushed all the way inside, his hips swiveling against me. I moaned around Edward's cock, the vibration eliciting a groan from him.

He rubbed my clit faster as Jasper continued to pump at a steady pace. My moans were non-stop now, my hips moving in the same rhythm Jasper was setting. "She's getting close," Edward said, his voice hoarse. "Are you gonna come on Jasper's cock, baby?"

Moving my head away from Edward's hard length, I let out a loud cry, my body primed for my release. "Oh, _God_," I moaned as my body tightened almost unbearably before I broke, pulsing around Jasper.

"What does she feel like, Jas?" Alice's voice floated up through my cries of release and the sporadic moans of Jasper and Edward.

"Jesus. _Fuck_." The word rolled out of Jasper, long and low. He groaned, stilling inside me as my body continued to throb around him. "Tight and hot. Wet. She's so fucking wet."

Hearing his descriptions, Alice reached down, plunging two fingers inside her pussy as she raised her hips against my fingers. I stroked her faster, her moans of pleasure pouring from her lips as she came against my hand.

Edward's hand stilled on my clit, his touch grounding me. I reached up, wrapping my hand around his cock as I opened my eyes and looked up to him. He leaned over me, his lips crushing mine in a bruising kiss.

Edward's kiss was clearly a reminder of whose I was, that even though Jasper had fucked me, I was still Edward's. Vaguely, I heard a murmur of Alice's voice, then felt Jasper slide slowly out of me. Before I could feel the loss, Edward slid his fingers into me, first two, then three as he pumped them in and out.

When his palm ground against my clit, I broke the kiss, groaning as I looked to where his fingers were buried inside my pussy. My gaze drifted to the side, and I found Alice on her knees on the edge of the bed, Jasper's cock in her mouth. It only took me a moment to realize that she was tasting my pussy all over her boyfriend's erection, licking me off him with an almost frenzied need, and the thought shot a pulse of fire through me.

Edward's hand paused against my pussy, his body shifting down next to mine. "Are you still okay, baby?"

I looked at him, knowing my eyes must reflect my lust. "I've never been this turned on before," I admitted against his mouth.

His answering smile was slow and seductive. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me with him farther onto the bed. He lay back, his head to the pillows as he guided me to straddle him. As I reached back, playing the head of his cock along my slit, he blindly reached for the nightstand table. Opening a drawer, he fumbled inside before grabbing the lube and tossing it somewhere toward Jasper.

With his focus now directed solely on me, Edward gripped my hip with one hand and the other slid up the outside of my arm to my shoulder before cupping the back of my neck. He pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine in a frenzied state of lust. Not able to take the teasing any longer, I poised him at my entrance and slowly sank down onto him. He groaned into my mouth, his sounds of pleasure mixing with mine.

"Fuck, baby." His voice was rough like sandpaper. "God, you feel so good."

As I rode Edward, his hand gripping my hip and guiding me along his length, I wasn't aware of anything besides the two of us, how we fit together, how he felt inside me. When a tentative touch settled at my back entrance, I startled and snapped my head back, finding Jasper standing behind me, Alice kneeling at his side on the bed. Moaning loudly, I pushed back against Jasper's finger, encouraging him. I felt the loss of his touch for only a moment, and when he returned, his finger was wet and cool as he traced my opening before gently pushing it inside.

Edward and I had never had anal sex, but we'd played in the area, though admittedly not very much. He'd ever only done a single finger, and that had felt wonderful, but I had no idea how I was going to take something as big as Jasper's cock inside me. At this point in time, though, I could hardly bring myself to care. I was so primed, so aching for another release—no matter that I'd already had two—I didn't question it. I just knew I wanted it all, _everything_. I wanted nothing more than to feel both of them moving in tandem inside me.

The thought caused my pussy to flutter around Edward. He groaned, feeling my walls squeezing his cock, and gripped my hips harder as he thrust more forcefully into me.

With my body raised on my knees, stilled at Jasper's intrusion, Edward continued thrusting underneath me, one of his thumbs stroking against my clit as Jasper pushed another finger inside.

"This okay, Bella?" Jasper whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

"Oh, God, yes." I pushed my ass back toward him. He answered my plea, pumping his fingers in and out slowly, prepping my body for him. Just when I thought I'd come again, he pulled his fingers away, and a soft whimper left my lips as my head dropped forward. Before I had time to mourn the loss, Jasper was behind me once again, this time the slick head of his cock pressing against my back entrance.

Knowing what Jasper was attempting, Edward stopped pumping inside me, his thumb still running back and forth across my clit. Jasper moved gently, pushing forward at a slow, deliberate pace. The care he showed proved that he and Alice had obviously done this before, and I was grateful that at least one of us knew what they were doing.

After the head of Jasper's cock had slipped inside me, I hissed, the incredible sensation of being stretched overwhelming me. The intensity of it swamped me, the stinging all I could focus on as he pushed inside, my body clenching in response. Jasper paused as I tensed, whispering something to Edward that I was too far gone to decipher.

And then Edward's fingers brushed faster over my clit, his hips starting a slow rhythm inside me. I melted into his touch, gravitating toward the pleasure. Between Edward's cock buried in my pussy and his touch against my clit, I was quickly becoming a boneless pile of need.

"That's it, Bella," Jasper encouraged, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "Just relax."

As Jasper continued to slowly ease inside me, filling me in a way I'd never before been able to contemplate, I felt the flutter of fingers across the back of my upper thigh. Instinctually, I knew the delicate touch was Alice and realized that she must be behind us all, seeing Edward buried deep inside me and watching her boyfriend push his way into my ass. The thought sent a wave of heat through me, my wetness coating Edward as he gave a small, tentative thrust inside me.

Jasper was breathing hard behind me, his soft grunts and moans washing across the skin of my back. "Goddamn, Bella." With a final slide, he pushed all the way in, his hips resting flush against my body. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

"Oh, God." I whimpered, overwhelmed at the feeling as Jasper stayed seated fully inside me. In all the times I'd fantasized about this very thing, I'd never imagined anything like this. With both their cocks buried deep inside my body, I'd never felt so _full_. The urge to have them move was overwhelming, and I let out a breathy moan, adjusting my hips slightly.

"Jesus," Jasper hissed as he took my movement as an invitation to thrust. Slowly at first, he and Edward set a pace, one pumping in while the other pulled out. Edward's thumb was still playing over my clit, and once Alice settled at my side, her lips latching onto my nipple, I was gone.

I screamed my release, my body clenching around both Edward and Jasper. Their pleasured groans filled the room as I rode out my climax, wave after delicious wave washing over me. Neither of them stopped their relentless thrusting, each of them now pumping almost feverishly inside me.

Once I came down from my orgasm, Alice released my nipple and moved to lay beside Edward. Her body rested partially against the headboard, her legs spread as she played with her pussy mere inches from my face.

I looked up to find her staring at me, her eyes heavy with lust. Glancing down to Edward, I saw that his head was turned, focused on Alice's pussy right next to us. He noticed I was watching him and turned his heated gaze back to me. "Taste her, baby," he said as he continued thrusting into me. "Lick her pussy."

The smell of Alice's arousal hit me, and I wanted to do exactly what he'd asked. I wanted to taste her on my tongue. As Jasper and Edward filled me, I leaned over, taking a tentative lick. She was sweet and tangy, and I reveled in the smoothness of her skin. My tongue hesitantly played over her outer lips as she moaned and squirmed against my mouth.

As though she'd had enough of my teasing, she spread herself wide for me, exposing her swollen clit. With no more hesitation, I dove in, my tongue feasting on her sex. I traced tight circles around her, sucking her into my mouth as Edward and Jasper continued to fuck me. Edward's thumb had long since left my clit, his hands gripping harshly at my hips as he pumped forcefully into me. Even without the direct stimulation, I was close to yet another orgasm. Edward's thrusts became erratic, the frantic pumping of his hips letting me know he was only seconds from coming. With a final stroke, he settled deep inside me, a loud curse on his lips followed by a low moan.

The eroticism of everything that we were doing fueled my inner desires, the sounds and smells of sex filling the room, and as Jasper gripped my shoulders, pulling me down harshly against his cock as he shouted his release, another swept over me.

Moaning against Alice's pussy, I reached my peak again, my pussy throbbing over and over. The vibrations against Alice's sensitive skin must have been the push she needed, because with a loud cry, I felt her pulse against my mouth. She lifted her hips closer to my face, her hand holding the back of my head to her as my tongue continued to swirl over her clit while she rode out her orgasm.

Still focused on Alice, I vaguely registered Jasper pulling slowly out of my body. With a soft, final pass of my tongue, I lifted my head from Alice's body. Jasper was at her side now, her face cupped in his hands as he kissed her with all the passion he'd just shown me.

My body was still on fire, my skin overly sensitive. I all but collapsed on Edward, my limbs like noodles. He brought his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks as he lifted my head. His tongue swept softly against my lips, his mouth a welcome comfort after an evening of so much stimulation. His thumbs traced gently along my jaw, as he kissed away all of Alice's taste until it was just the two of us once again.

As Edward and I were locked in a kiss, the brush of Jasper's lips caressed my bare shoulder and I heard Alice whisper her thanks. The bed shifted and I heard their soft footfalls as they crossed the space before the bedroom door closed quietly behind them. Edward's hands glided up and down my back, his lips still languidly exploring mine. Rolling us to our sides, his softened cock slid out of me, and a low mewl left me at the loss.

We lay on the pillows, our bodies turned toward each other, no more than an inch apart. Quirking a smile, he asked, "So, was it all you'd fantasized about?"

My lips curved in the corners as I intertwined my legs with his. "More than."

He smiled, a look of satisfaction on his face. "Well, I don't think anyone can say you're not adventurous anymore."

I laughed lowly, snuggling closer into his side. Completely sated.


End file.
